Everyone has secrets
by xx-AnimeGirlz-xx
Summary: Everyone has secrets right? Naruto has three that nobody can know or it will ruin her life.. One he's a girl. Two she's blind. Three she has the nine tailed fox sealed inside her.. FemNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so it might not be feel free to point out any errors made ;)**

Prologue :

It was a quiet night in Konoha and The Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi , had been walking home after clearing all his paper work. He was almost at his house when he saw a figure lying in a dark alley, he quickly rushed over to find Naruto Uzumaki lying there covered in blood and sweat. Cursing he picked the boy up and went back to his office. He knew Naruto was a girl, he was the only one which knew about it other than his personal physician who was the only doctor Naruto would see when he had injuries as all the other doctors hated her red face he placed her down and took her top off. He stood there stunned before scowling and calling for his physician. Naruto was treated strait away and was discovered to have been blinded. He scars would fade but she would never regain her eye sight. An angry Hokage called an emergency clan meeting.

After all the clans were gathered Sarutobi entered the room and sat down. A clans member had been about to complain when a wave of killing intent so fierce was let out everybody sat up strait and dared not to speak a word.

" A great deal of sins have been made towards one person in this village and it must STOP! I am of course referring to Uzumaki Naruto who I found lying in a street beaten up. The mistreatment going on in my village is un acceptable. All who are caught miss-treating Naruto will be chased back to clan head and put in prison. There is going to be a law against harming this child and if anyone is caught so help me! " Sarutobi yelled so fiercely the Inozukas dogs started to whine and wail crawling under the table. All the clan heads stood up and bowed before hurrying out of the room.

After that a law was put in place and Naruto lived a better life than before with no more physical harm done.

 **The end...**

 **I hoped you enjoyed please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _ **Tailed beasts talking**_

4 years later - Naruto aged 10

It was a normal morning in Konoha. Naruto had got up and got dressed and had a cup of instant ramen for breakfast. She stood in front of the mirror and made a genjuitsu around her body up her huge chest and her girly features as well as her flowing hair that ran down her back. Putting on the final piece of her mask ,a great big goofy grin, she stepped outside. After locking her door she walked through the village after hearing the usual whispers of the demon brat she walked up to the academy and sat at the back of the classroom and started to go into her thoughts talking with her nii-San the nine tailed fox Kurama.

 _'Nii-San, when will they get here I'm getting bored already '_

 _ **Be patient kit they will be here soon**_

 _'Ugh I can't believe I got stuck on a team with the teme and one of his stupid groupies'_

 _ **It will be fun to watch. Hehehe**_

 _'Yeah I know but while you sit and watch I will be stuck with those idiots, they don't even know the real me'_

 _ **I know... They might find out soon though...They are approaching look alive kit**_

"Saskae-kun you are so cool" a rather loud ,pink haired, kunoichi shouted as she burst through the door.

"hun" Was the reply she got from a brooding raven haired boy.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Saskae-teme " Naruto said loudly.

After getting the reply of hi from Sakura and hun from Saske, Naruto settled down into her seat and quietly waited for her sensei to arrive. After getting bored Naruto walked up to the board and picked up the eraser. Pulling some string from her pocket she fumbled around on the ceiling finding a little gold hook. Latching the string and eraser onto the hook she left it balancing on the door. Three hours late a silver haired man walked into the room just to get hit by an eraser.

Irritated he announced " My first impression is that I hate you, but seeing as I'm your sensei you should meet me on the roof in ten minutes " and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The three genin looked surprised before slowly walking to the roof in silence.

They found the silver haired jounin on the roof reading from a little orange book. Noticing his teams arrival he placed it in his weapons pouch.

"Now lets start by introducing ourselves. Tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams "

"Why don't you go first since your the new one here?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like alot of things and don't like alot of things and my dreams are none of your business."

The three genin sweat-dropped having learnt nothing about their sensei.

"Pinkie your up " Kakashi stated

Blushing slightly at the nickname she said

" My name is Sakura Haruno, I like... I mean who I like is... My dream is to marry... And I hate Ino-pig" All throughout her speech she kept glancing at Saskae blushing. Kakashi sighed 'of course it had to be a fangirl' he thought. "Oi brooding boy your turn"

Sighing Saskae said

" My name is Saskae Uchiha, I like and dislike alot of things but I don't see how it matters and what I have is not a dream because it will happen I have determination I will restore my clan and kill a certain someone... " Kakashi raised an eyebrow at this before turning to a blonde boy with bright blue eyes after staring into them for a while he felt un-easy but he didn't know why.

"Yo blondie your up "

"Yeah, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen, gramps, Iruka sensei and Nii-san, I don't like bullies, lies and masks. My dream is to be Hokage!" Kakashi frowned having known that Naruto was an orphan. He stood up and yawned " well now that's over with we can all go home. Well tomorrow meet me at training ground 7 At 5 o clock and eat no breakfast un-less you want to throw it all up again " He disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the remaining members to walk home.

Naruto decided to go to Iciraku Ramen for dinner. Ordering a pork ramen she sat down to wait. Every since she was little Iciraku was the only store that wouldn't beat her for going near it therefore she developed a liking of ramen from an early age. She sat down to think about why she would be told meet early and with no breakfast. She came to the conclusion it was to make them weak for some sort of exercise so she decided to eat a hearty breakfast and have a lie in. She gulped down his ramen and left after shouting thanks back to old man Iciraku. She got home and released his genjuitsu having a shower and slipping into bed for a well deserved rest. This was the plan however her nii-San had other plans.

 _ **Oi, kit get up I have decided that you must train for tomorrow morning and it will all be done in your head so I can supervise the training. A thank you will be expected later on.**_

 _'Nii-San do I have to '_

 _ **Yes**_

 _' Ugh I hate you Nii-San'_

 _ **I love you too kit now let's start on your training**_

 _' Hai Nii-San '_

The next morning Naruto got up and done her normal routine of putting up her genjuitsu and her goofy grin before eating ten cup ramens. Feeling full he got to the training grounds at eight being met with an even more grumpy than usual Saskae and an even more annoying Sakura.

" Well hello Saskae, Sakura " Naruto chirped being met with two glares.

" We were supposed to meet up three hours ago What time do you call this baka " Sakura yelled.

" I call this time 8 of clock and just wondering has Kakashi- sensei been here yet?" Naruto asked with a wide foxy grin. When met by silence he went on

"Thought not. well now you two are weak and tired whilst I am bursting will energy and do you know why that is I'm feeling generous so I will tell you. Kakashi wanted us to be tired and hungry so we would be weak and our teamwork would be pushed to the brink. Now it just so happens I thought ahead and brought you some food to give you energy. "

Handing Saskae and Sakura a luch each the two ate feeling very ravenous. After finishing up the three genin sat down to wait for their sensei. Sakura and Saskae fell asleep leaving Naruto to wake them up when there sensei arrived. Having an extra hours sleep they were woken up when almost 4 hours late Kakashi sensei turned up. Three glares were sent his way so he started to explain.

" I was on my way here when a dear old lady who needed my help with her shopping and it took four hours to get everything together " When key by three un-believing raised eyebrows he continued

" Well this is the bell test. There are two bells and whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. You have until 12 o clock and whoever will be going back to the academy will be tied to a pole and forced to watch us all eat lunch. Any questions, no well your time starts now. Immediately all three genin scattered into the bushes. Pulling out his little orange book he began to read waiting for the excitement to begin.

 **Well that concludes my second chapter!**

 **Thank you for reviewing please continue to do so :)**

 **This is a lot longer than my last chapter please enjoy!**

 **xx-AnimeGirlz-xx**


End file.
